Mysterious Nin Nin!
by Queen Etna
Summary: When a female ninja makes an appearance in Numbah 4's room, Numbah 4 goes wondering who was it. And since ninjas are japanese, could it be Numbah 3...?Please R & R!


A/N:Well,this is my first KND fic. I wanted it to be about Kuki and Wally since I really like that couple. If you're wondering where I got the "Nin" quote, I got it from Disgaea:Hour of Darkness.

Disclaimer:I do not own Kids Next Door or any of the attitudes(which is from Disgaea). If I did, you would be seeing loads WxK moments in the show.

**Chapter 1: Numbah 3 A Ninja?**

It was a bright morning in the tree house. Numbah 4 yawned as he woke up in his wrestling ring. Last night he stayed up talking to Numbah 2 about comics on samurai's. Of course, Numbah 4 didnt tell him the real reason why he wanted to know since it was something about a flirty japanese girl...

"Whump!"

Suddenly,a thud was heard, which interrupted Numbah 4's thoughts. He quickly looked around and noticed something was up in the ceiling which made all those noises. Numbah 4 quickly threw a chair(dont ask where he even got a chair) at the ceiling and then, a ninja suddenly fell from the ceiling.There was dust everywhere and the ceiling was all cracked. Right when he was about to strangle the ninja, he saw that the ninja was a female. He almost fell backwards from the shockness.

"H-Hey! You're a female ninja! What are YOU doing here in a BOY'S room?"

asked Numbah 4 to the ninja. The ninja quickly stood up and did a cute cat like pose.

"Nin Nin! I should be asking YOU that reason!"

and she pointed at Numbah 4. Numbah 4 pointed around the room.

"Look girlie, this is a boy's room. MY room. Now, GET OUTTA HERE!"

shouted Numbah 4. After a few seconds of thinking, the ninja giggled.

"Oopsie! I thought this was my room! Sorry Wally!"

and she left the room. Numbah 4 smirked.

"Hmph, stupid nin-Wait a second, THAT NINJA KNEW MY NAME!"

* * *

"Im not joking Numbah 2. A GIRL ninja was in my room and she CALLED my name!" 

explained Numbah 4 to Numbah 2. It was 8 o' clock in the morning and the other KND's were starting to come out to have breakfast. Numbah 2 was listening to everything Numbah 4 was saying. He kept nodding over and over as though he understood.

"Well Numbah 4, ninjas are usually japanese people and the only japanese person in KND that knows us is Numbah 3, well, thats what I think."

said Numbah 2 calmly. Numbah 4 almost choked on the banana he was eating. It took him some time to respond.

"Numbah 3, a ninja! You've gotta be kidding me! Shes as serious and strong as a monkey!"

exclaimed Numbah 4 out of the blue. By that time, Numbah 1 and Numbah 5 were already at the table.

"Quit shouting in the morning numbah 4. Im already getting deaf from just hearing your 'tough' attitude"

complained Numbah 5. Numbah 4 looked as though he wanted to talk back but he didnt say anything.

"So, what were you guys talking about Numbah 3 being a ninja?"

asked Numbah 1. Numbah 2 and 4 started to explain it to him about everything that happened early morning. Before Numbah 1 could say anything about it, Numbah 3 came barging in, while skipping. She went to the fridge and got a bottle of milk and poured cereal in a bowl and then the milk. She didnt notice that everyone was staring at her until she sat down at the table and started to eat that she noticed all KND's had their eyes on her.

"What? Is something on my face?"

asked Numbah 3. Numbah 1 shook his head.

"Um...no. You see, just this early morning, a female ninja was spotted in Numbah 4's room and well..."

"Oh, you mean Numbah 4 fell in love with the ninja!"

interrupted Numbah 3 suddenly. Numbah 1,2,4, and 5 gave her the 'what have you been reading all this time?' look. Numbah 3 giggled.

"I was just kidding you guys!"

said Numbah 3 jokingly. Numbah 1 then sighed.

"Oh...nevermind Numbah 3, its nothing. Dont worry about it."

and Numbah 1 left to the bathroom. Numbah 2 gave Numbah 3 a suspicious look.

"You're not secretly a ninja, right...?"

asked Numbah 2 to Numbah 3 while looking all over her for any hint.

"Of course not you silly! You must all be crazy to think im a ninja!"

replied Numbah 3 while giving an innocent look. Afterwards, she finished her bowl of cereal and placed it in the sink. Numbah 3 couldnt help but giggle sweetly when she was going back to her room.

* * *

A/N:So,how was that?I tried my best to make it perfect as possible, without letting the character's being a bit off of how they usually act. 

Etna:So...tell me again why you're doing this KND fic?

A/N:Oh yeah, I should be answering that question before everyone goes asking me. Well, I was thinking about Flonne always wanted to be a ninja and Laharl's 'I - dont - care' attitude so I thought up of this fic with well, I cant tell you!Im going to spoil the story if I do...So,uh, please leave a review! Dont worry, I will try to update my other fics as soon as I can.


End file.
